


Fate reclaims the throne

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I cannot deal with slow burn, M/M, Magic, Magic Reveal, Other, Scorbus, scorpius has a sister, the opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: In a land where magic is believed to be an ancient myth, Prince James anticipates an arranged marriage to the Princess of Aqodel with whom he has never gotten along with. When he thinks he’s escaped the confines of his kingdom a turn of events unfolds and it seems that the people he loves most have been keeping secrets from him.*THIS IS A COMPLETED FIC AND WILL BE UPDATED EVERY WEDNESDAY AND SUNDAY*
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Abuveya

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this back in January and it’s been so fun to write. This is adapted from my fantasy prompt that I wrote back in November, but also tells James’ side of the story which wasn’t my original intention but when it comes to writing he’s my comfort character and I hope other people might enjoy reading this because I am very worried it’ll flop.
> 
> I am very into fantasy atm so I have very much enjoyed writing this whether anyone reads it or not!
> 
> You may have to be patient if you’re here for Scorbus but I promise they’re involved and I hope it will be worth it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the kingdom of Abuveya, Prince James receives some news he’s been dreading for a while.

The suns rays shone beautiful colours through the stained glass of the portrait gallery. James often came here to think. It was quiet, the only sounds being the birds outside and the tap of his smart shoes on the stone floor. Not many of his family would dare enter this part of the palace. It was eerie to say the least and his parents hated the memories it brought them but James enjoyed it.

He stopped along the corridor to stare up at the ageing family portrait. Well overdue, he thought to himself. It showed his younger self staring back at him from between the oils that represented his parents and siblings.

King Harry stood straight and tall giving off the very demeanour of a king. His hand rested on the shoulder of his queen, Ginny. She was gorgeous with her blazing red hair tied up elegantly on the top of her head. Neither of them had changed much.

James’ eyes wandered further across the wall past himself and onto the next figure. Prince Albus. Albus was not dissimilar to his father. He had black hair and olive skin and he wore thick square framed glasses. Not much had changed only that he looked younger here. More carefree and well... happy. Albus rarely smiled nowadays.

Lastly was Lily. James’ younger sister by 4 years. She was remarkably alike her mother just as Albus was like their father. Her hair was styled the same and her blossom coloured dress was simply a smaller version of the queens. James spared a glance at his own appearance in the paint. He was a perfect mix of both the king and queen.

James sighed, running a hand through his hair. The breeze coming through the open windows was doing nothing for the heat of the day. He walked towards them intending on shutting them when something moving below caught his eye. A carriage was pulling up to the steps of the palace. There were greetings from the footmen and the servants who ran down the steps to greet the visitors. James didn’t need to see who it was before the family themselves stepped out. He recognised the carriage from the kingdom of Aqodel.

“My Lord?” James was startled when Suzanne, Lily’s maid addressed him from the doorway. He frantically pulled the curtain back in an attempt to hide the fact that he’d been watching. “The Malfoy’s of Aqodel have arrived. Your father requests your presence downstairs.”

“Er yes thank you Suzanne.” James replied. She nodded and trotted off leaving him alone once more. He looked down at what he was wearing. They were decent enough for lunch. Perhaps he could quickly change into something more suitable. The thought quickly washed from his mind as he heard the voices in the entrance hall. Sighing to himself, James carefully closed the windows and left the corridor to enter the more modern part of the palace.

Coming to a stop at the top of the marble staircase that lead into the entrance hall, James gave himself a second to take a deep breath. Princess Cassiopeia could be a handful, and he knew he’d need a second to mentally prepare himself before having to spend a whole afternoon with her. His father had been forcing them into spending a lot of time together recently. Both their suspicions were that the kingdoms were still hoping on a marriage that would unite them after so long. James and Cassiopeia were their family’s soul heirs it almost seemed like their destiny by now.

As James descended the staircase Cassiopeia fixed him with a forced smile.

"My lady." He greeted, lifting her hand to his lips.

"James." She nodded in return. Cassiopeia had never been one for titles. She always addressed people, even royals, by their names and surprisingly no one ever seemed to correct her.

"Lunch has been prepared if you would like to follow me into the dining hall." Harry gestured to a doorway off to the right before leading the way. Cassiopeia pulled her hand from James' grasp and hurried to catch up with her brother a few paces in front of them. James sighed, catching his mothers eye. There was some strange emotion hidden behind them that he couldn't quite decipher but he didn't have time to dwell on it as she strutted away after their guests.

In the dining hall the families sat at either end of the table. Cassiopeia and James sandwiched between their siblings. James stirred his vegetables around his plate miserably. Cassiopeia lifted her goblet and leant towards James.

"They're close, have you noticed?" She whispered, tipping the goblet towards Albus and Cassiopeia's brother Scorpius who had their heads bent together in deep conversation.

"They always have been." James shrugged. Cassiopeia made a small noise of irritation at James' obliviousness.

"You Potters are so unobservant. You wouldn't notice if I sent an army to destroy your kingdom after I’d warned you what was happening."

"Is that a threat Cassy?" James grumbled. Cassy rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying that you should start looking out for things yourself. You're to be king for gods sake."

"Well I shouldn't worry then if you're to be my queen." Cassy narrowed her eyes and took a large gulp of wine. As if on cue, King Harry and King Draco stood with their goblets held in the air. Everyone else followed and mimicked their gesture.

"A toast to my son, James and his soon to be wife Princess Cassiopeia of Aqodel. May you rule a powerful reign." As everyone raised their glasses to their lips to take a sip of the rich wine inside, James could only splutter and almost drop his goblet.

"Soon to be wife?!" Cassiopeia demanded.

"You've known this was coming for a long time Cassy. Now please sit down dear." Queen Astoria gave her daughter an apologetic but stern look.

"I'm not marrying him." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Cassy you will use no such manners." Draco snapped.

"Easy for you to say father." Cassy didn't take her seat like her mother had asked. She turned to James instead. "Do you not have anything to say to this?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Useless you are." Cassy didn't let him finish. She was already out of the door. Scorpius got up to go after her but Astoria put an arm out to stop him. Everyone looked expectantly at James who simply slouched in his chair.

"I'm not going after her if that’s what you're expecting me to do." He said. "I don't want this marriage either." James got up to leave. He pushed through a door on the opposite wall of the main entrance of the dining hall. He breathed in the fresh air tinted by the blossom trees as he walked through a back door into the garden. He trod down the path to the forest grove, the border of their estate. This was where he'd often come to escape royal life or to just mull things over. Now definitely seemed like one of those times despite how prepared he'd been that this was his inevitable fate.

After a while James ventured back towards the house. Perhaps he'd been out long enough for the Malfoys to have gone. He was wrong about this, however, as he came up the path towards the rose garden. Cassiopeia's blonde hair was visible in amongst them. James approached with caution and settled gently onto the bench beside her, facing the fountain which shot streams of water mesmerisingly into the air. They were silent for a long moment before Cassiopeia spoke.

"Mother says the engagement party is in a few days’ time. Then a week later the wedding will take place here." She said, the usually confident tone of her voice lost in sadness. James thought over this discovery.

"I guess I could grow to enjoy your company." He mumbled miserably.

Cassy snorted. "I don't think you should have to." She sighed. "I should probably get going now. Don't want them seeing us together and thinking that everything is good between us. I still hate you My Lord."

"As do I My Lady." James managed a half smile as she made her way back towards the palace. He leant his elbows on his knees and as he watched the sun set low behind the palace towers. When James eventually snuck back inside he quietly made his way upstairs to his chambers. Thinking he'd made it without being noticed he was surprised and annoyed when his mother stepped into the corridor behind him.

"Jamie?" She addressed him. He turned around, a hard look crossing his eyes, his lips pulled down in a frown. There was sorrow in her eyes as she approached him. He almost felt bad for being so angry. "You understand, don't you?" She asked.

"Not really." She reached a hand to clasp his shoulder but James flinched away.

"Cassiopeia is a lovely girl. She'll make an excellent wife and an excellent queen."

"I'm afraid I don't quite see her in the same way you do."

"I know James, but it's for the good of both kingdoms."

"Is that so?” James muttered under his breath.

"You'll understand one day." Ginny glanced once more at her son before turning away to walk back towards her own chambers. James continued his walk to his room where he flung open the doors to the balcony and leant over the railing to watch the kingdom below. A kingdom that would one day be his. Beyond the palace gates he could see the peaceful townsfolk getting on about their normal day. Free, he thought. Free to do what they choose, free to marry who they wanted, free to run. What James would do to run right now, but here he was trapped in the body of a prince.


	2. The inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a night dedicated to James and Cassiopeia, James meets a girl from a neighbouring kingdom and he becomes desperate to prevent the inevitable.

The day of the engagement ball arrived too quickly for James' liking. Soon he found himself in the elaborately decorated ballroom with guests floating around in delicate ball gowns and robes. James and Cassy had had tailored outfits made to match. A pastel cream and orange colour theme which James seriously despised. Orange was not his colour at all.

For the majority of the night, James was forced to wander around with Cassy on his arm, accepting gifts from some of their noble guests. Cassy was just as desperate to be rid of him and when there was a break for dancing she excused herself for a wander outside. James walked over to the drinks table and helped himself to a goblet of wine. As he stepped back to glance around the ballroom, he hadn't expected anyone to be nearby and his back hit something solid, knocking it slightly to the ground. When he turned around, he saw a girl in a sunshine yellow dress getting to her feet.

He was met with brilliantly blue eyes as she looked up, recognition immediately flashing across her face. She curtseyed respectively before rushing into an apology. 

"I am so sorry Mr Lord." 

"No, it is me who should be apologising." James graciously took her hand to help her stand at her full height.

"If you insist." Once he had helped her up, he could finally look at her properly. She had long dark hair that was curled and pinned only half-back, pale skin with an abundance of freckles and plump lips lined with a red lipstick. "Princess Grace of Aphidal." She dipped her head in an official greeting, breaking James from his staring. He smiled politely.

"What brings you to Abuveya My Lady."

Grace looked off in thought. "Many things." She replied distantly. "An escape?" James nodded. That was completely valid in his opinion. Just as he was wondering what to say next, the band started up a new song and more couples grouped onto the dance floor.

"Would you mind a dance My Lady?" James asked, realising he still held Graces small hand in his own.

"Of course." She happily let him whisk her off onto the dance floor. James didn't see the harm. Cassy had been gone for a while anyway. Grace clearly knew what she was doing and turned out to be a much better dancer than James. She led him confidently around the dance floor until the music ended and they collapsed, breathless out of the doors into the courtyard. The air was warm from the remnants of summer. James glanced over to Grace who was beaming ecstatically.

"I wouldn't have guessed you were such a dancer."

"I'm a princess your highness. I'm sure of all people you understand."

"Hmm it seems your teacher was a lot better than mine." James chuckled. Grace went quiet as they leant over the wall that separated them from the vast palace gardens.

"My mum taught me to dance." Grace explained quietly. "She died when I was ten."

"I’m so sorry. I had no idea."

"I wouldn't expect you to know. The other kingdoms tend not to get involved with Aphidal that's why I came here in my last days of freedom hoping to create a good impression."

"You've certainly done that." James nodded behind them at where they'd previously taken over the ballroom. "What do you mean by final days?"

Grace pulled the ends of her silk shawl between her fingers, her attention remaining on them before she looked out at the gardens and took a light breath. "My father died just a few days ago. My coronation is in another couple of days. After that I will have duties to my kingdom. There will be no time for things like this after that."

The weight of her confession hung thickly in the evening air. "Are you worried about being king one day?" Grace asked suddenly. 

"Of course, but I hope that won't be for a while now."

"Oh, yeah." Grace sighed. "You're lucky you know? No worries about being king before you're ready and when you do you'll have a queen by your side to support you."

"I think you overestimate Cassy." James snorted. 

"All the same. You don't have to worry about being lonely." James turned to see the light shining in her eyes. Grace didn't turn her eyes from where she was gazing up at the moon.

"I'm sorry." James said. He didn't know how he was meant to comfort her. He was rubbish with knowing what to do in situations like this. What he really needed was some advice from Lily.

"Maybe you could visit. If you have time of course. It would be good to have friends." She sent him a side smile which James returned.

"I would love to." He said, absentmindedly moving his hand to rest upon hers. Something passed between them in that moment and it was only interrupted when Cassy walked out looking for James.

"Hey, there you are. I'm worried about my father catching me away from you, so we should probably rejoin." She said as she appeared on James' other side. Grace pulled her hand subtly away and smiled sadly as James turned to say goodbye. 

"I'll see you around My Lady." James sent her an apologetic look before reluctantly following Cassy away. Once they were back in the bustling room Cassy sent James a sly grin.

"So, making new friends at your engagement party how scandalous."

"Shut up Cassiopeia." James muttered. 

"I'm just saying." She said in false offence. "Have you seen Albus and Scorpius? I'm telling you there is something going on between those two."

James chuckled. "Whatever you say."

~*~

For the days that followed the ball James and Cassiopeia couldn't escape each other. Every morning without fail, her carriage would roll up the front drive and stop in front of the palace steps. Frankly, they were sick of the sight of each other, and this was even before they were married. Apparently Cassy was to become familiar with the palace before she fully moved in. In James’ head he was still under the impression that somehow this wedding was not going to happen. Rather foolish really.

On Cassy’s final day James led her back to the awaiting carriage in a strange sort of solemn silence. Cassy turned before he helped her back in. "I guess I'll see you on the day then." She sighed taking a deep breath.

"Is it strange that I still haven't come to terms with the fact that it's actually happening?" James said.

"Maybe it's a sign." Cassy shrugged. The Malfoy’s were all about signs. They were known for it which is why Cassy had immediately been wary of how their relationship would go because the first thing she'd ever said to him was that their star signs weren't compatible.

"Or it's just hope of preventing the inevitable. Our fate has literally been written in the stars since birth. I'm not sure we can hold onto the past for much longer."

"You can be very philosophical when you want to be." Cassy said with a strange look on her face. Then her eyes turned to look upwards to where James guessed his family were watching from the windows.

"They're still waiting."

"Good for them." Cassy rolled her eyes before allowing James to help her into the carriage.

"And how long are we going to keep them waiting?"

Cassy visibly sighed out of frustration. "Forever?" She suggested. "I'm not going to kiss you, James."

James nodded approvingly. "Just wanted to check we were still on the same page." He shut the door behind her and then gave her a mocking salute before the carriage pulled away and disappeared down the drive. As James turned his back on the retreating carriage, he felt relief at finally being alone. The doors closed behind him as he wandered back into the cool entrance hall feeling the weight of expectation lift. It was easy to forget that in a few days’ time Cassy too would be walking these corridors and then there would be no escape. At least his parents hadn't been so cruel as to make them share chambers.

As he sauntered aimlessly into the quieter wing of the palace, his mind began to wander to something that had been nagging at his feelings for the last few days. Princess Grace of Aphidal. The name Aphidal stuck like stone in his mind. Of course she could be queen at this point. James couldn't be sure.

Night fell fast as James sat silently in his fathers study. The rest of his family had long since gone to bed, but James was still staring up at the wall which held a full map of the five kingdoms. Abuveya stood proudly in the centre with Aqodel at its closest. Another three were scattered off around them and then Aphidal which strangely sat in the farthest bottom right, surrounded by a forest and river. Quite charming, James thought. It would be too far to walk but on horseback it looked manageable.

James' plan was simple. He could easily sneak from the palace, tack up a horse and smuggle it around the back where he knew of a secret entrance. No one knew about it and so it remained unguarded. Perfect, thought James as he crept as quietly as possible from the study and down the hall. He entered his chambers briefly to grab a cloak and sword for extra safety before hurrying as silently as possible down the stairs into the entrance hall. He stopped abruptly at the sound of low voices. Hand closing carefully over the hilt of his sword, James approached the noise. He turned to peer around a pillar before stepping out and-

"Albus!" He jumped in surprise. Albus looked terrified at being caught but easily recovered the shock on his features. "What're you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question." Albus tested, folding his arms. James rolled his eyes in response. 

"Whatever just don't tell anyone you saw me."

"As you will with me?"

"Whatever." James moved away from where Albus stood in the shadows. He'd always been the more mysterious of the family but James didn't have time to dwell on whatever his little brother was hiding. He exited out of the back door and marched his way to the stables. Approaching his horse James made sure to be extra quiet as he adjusted the bridle and saddle. It was a relief to leave the royal grounds as James stepped out into an open stretch of land. Freedom. Mounting the horse they set off at a canter in the direction he believed would carry them to Aphidal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It would mean a lot if you were to leave kudos or even a small comment because it means a lot when I receive love for something I’ve spent a long time working on! ✨
> 
> You can read my original prompt here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154735/chapters/67133362
> 
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you wanna say hi!


End file.
